bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Morgenstern
}} ) |birthdate = May 19th |age = 29 |gender = Male |height = 5'12" |weight = 81kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |bloodtype = B+ |affiliation = Ketzer |previous affiliation = |occupation = Ketzer Member Head of the Forschung und Entwicklung Institut |team = Ketzer |partner = Igai Hyouji |base of operations = Unknown |education = Various Institutes of Education |marital status = Single |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Unknown |status = Active |bow = Specht (移築 (スペチト) Supechito; German for Woodpecker, Japanese for Dismantlement of a Historic Building)}} (クリスチャン.モルゲンシュテルン Kurisuchan Morugenshuterun) is a member of Ketzer and a former agent. It is unknown what position he carried, and if he had a Schrift like the other members in the Ketzer, but he nonetheless is an inventive genius. He is regarded as a scientist of sorts in the Ketzer, having created reputable inventions to further allow the progression of the Ketzer's goals, further identified considering he is the head of the Forschung und Entwicklung Institut. He rebelled against the Vandenreich for the simple fact that he believed in taking over the whilst keeping their prized inventions to cement the revival of the Quincy, rather than utterly destroy the Seireitei as initially planned. Appearance Christian has a somewhat dull appearance despite his status as a Quincy. He is known to have a relatively broad stature, but with no real tone to it. His face is relatively dull, with his only prominent feature being the inversion of his iris and pupil color, the iris being black while the pupil is white, respectively. This appears to be a genetic mutation within himself, and thus he commonly wears opaque spectacles to hide this. His hair is unusual in that it is multi-toned, with the top being a blondish color and going progressively darker as it goes inside. This is another genetic mutation, thought to be from his experiments on himself, however. Generally, Christian is in lab-wear. As he is rarely out of the lab, it is uncommon to see him wear casual clothing. He wears an long white labcoat with the Ketzer insignia, over a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants and black dress shoes. Whenever he is out of the lab, he is in a slouching position, with no real dignified posture to him unless he is trying to impress someone. Overall, he appears as a rather tired man, whose passion for science leaves him exerted daily. Personality When considering his rather dull appearance, one would find Christian's personality rather odd, to say the least. He appears to be fascinated with the concept of science, to the point where nothing else intrigues him. Even the prospect of battle only gives him interest based on the sole fact that he can get live samples of rare specimens with unique abilities. He appears to be fascinated with the and their general technology and techniques; even admiring their inventions, much to the disdain of his compatriots. In accordance with his scientific fascination, Christian appears to utilize very technical words within sentences, usually requiring simplification so his allies may even understand a small amount of what he is saying. But, he is respectful and does understand etiquette, making it quite easy to talk to him if one simply gets over his extremely technical terminology. Otherwise, Christian also enjoys poetry and philosophy a great deal. His personal philosophy surrounding the world appears to be based around the concept of the self-dubbed "Supernatural" Sciences, specifically those that deal with the spiritual world. His most remarkable philosophies have known to confuse the opponent to quite some degree, and he uses this unorthodox terminology to trounce his enemies as they are confused on their own perception of "truth". History Synopsis Equipment and Inventions Ketzer-Exclusive Developments The devices mentioned in this section are ones he worked in tandem with the Ketzer operatives to create in order to repel the Vandenreich more effectively. *'Unnamed Cubic Device:' The device is one that appears similar to that of a cracked stone face, superimposed upon a translucent cube of spiritual energy. The main focus itself has three slashes across it; from which spiritual particles seep. What is most interesting about this device is that it has no offensive nor defensive function; however, the user is capable of consuming the device, integrating it within their spiritual reserves. This provides an overwhelming boost in all of their fortes; their spiritual energy becomes infused with their bloodstream before reaching their brain, resonating with adrenaline they are experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and spiritual energy, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that they possess tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. This makes the user become cloaked in intense heat. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their natural Quincy powers without exerting themselves. *'Sicher Bereich' (護の天 (シチャー ベレーチ) Sichaa Bereichi; German for "Safe Area/Zone", Japanese for "Protection of God"): Yet another example of Quincy technology at work by the Ketzer, the Sicher Bereich is one of the craftier devices utilised by this group of renegade Quincy. Taking the form of a small metal square, it can appear unsuspecting at first, but, upon activation, it opens to reveal a disc-like construct inside, with the Ketzer insignia floating within it. It then releases a pulse which spreads out from the Quincy in a wide circle, interfering with any non-Quincy ability within this certain radius. Personal Inventions Irrlehre Irrlehre (破れた階段天方(イーレー) Īrē; German for False Doctrines, Japanese for Shattered Staircase to Heaven) is one of Christian's most unorthodox and well-known inventions, simply because of the common occurrence of its use. Simply put, the Irrlhere is a variant of the Reishi Armor worn by some Quincy, but holds even greater and unusual properties that power up a Quincy far beyond the norm. Taking the form of a mask, the Irrlhere is known to be a conduit for the storage and release of internal reiryoku, similar to the and of many spiritual beings. This allows Christian to rapidly increase the absorption of reishi within his body, allowing for far more physical and spiritual augmentation whenever he uses any of his techniques. It appears to have two specific stages, akin to a 's in that it can be classified as the sole mask and another, Ressureccion-like form. He parallels the power of this form to that of a Vollständig, a power which he does not possess. *'Kopfschutz' (空生命の心 (コップサトス) Koppusatosu; German for Skull Helmet, Japanese for Mind of Empty Existence) :*' ': :*'Increased Physical Parameters': *'Reitersknecht' (白馬の騎士 (レータースクネチト) Reitāsukunechito; German for Knight in Armor, Japanese for Knight in Shining Armor) ChristianMorgenForm1.png FormAcid.png Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Spiritual Abilities Spirit Weapon Trivia Behind the Scenes *The name of this character and the poetry used in the quote are all created by the German Poet, *Christian has been donated to Aha and Per by the author, but he will expand on its content prior to his usage in their stories. Category:Perchan